Con los ojos que me miras
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La vida de los chicos no es la misma desde que viven solos y lejos de sus padres. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Una Odisea en Atlantic City

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

**Antes de poner cualquier cosa, quisiera pedirles un favor muy importante a todos los lectores, y pues, espero que cooperen agradeciéndoles de antemano.**

**Quisiera, de favor, que me digan si me estoy equivocando de sección, de lenguaje, ¿y porqué no? de serie y categoría.**

**Esto se debe a causa de que he leído los comentarios que han dejado otros fanfickers (Sí, debo aclarar esto, nosotros SOMOS Fanfickers, No escritores.) en los fanfics más recientes de otros en español, en los cuáles se mencionan de que se alegran de ver "que alguien por fin está aportando algo en español" (Otros comentarios son "Empecé a creer que nunca leería un Cartyle en español", o "Wow, ya son dos escritoras de Kyman por aquí! Se empieza a instaurar la parejita!"); y seriamente eso me deja pensando en muchas cosas, ¿acaso estoy escribiendo en otro idioma? ¿Me estoy equivocando de sección? ¿O es que soy tan torpe (Y lo soy.) que no me doy cuenta de que me estoy equivocando hasta de categoría y serie?**

**Debo aclarar, no tengo nada en contra de los demás fanfickers, al contrario, me alegra que haya más gente que escriba Kyman.**

**Sí es así, aceptaré públicamente mi vergüenza de ser tan idiota, moveré mis fanfics a otra categoría (Posiblemente vaya a "Movies", digo, tiene una película, ¿no?) y no vuelvo a publicar en el lugar equivocado. Verificaré dos o tres veces cada detalle para evitar error tras error, digo, uno se puede equivocar, pero no debe crear una bestial cadena de fallas y errores.**

**Seguramente pensará alguien (Tal vez de manera inconsciente) "Esta quiere que le dejen reviews o comentarios", y fíjense que no. Para mi honra y mi orgullo, yo sigo la "Regla de los Tres Reviews", la cuál o no muchos conocen o se han olvidado de ella. Sólo fanfickers de antaño la conocemos. La Regla de los Tres Reviews dice que "Si un capítulo no recibe tres reviews mínimo, el fanfic No se debe actualizar ni continuar. Sin embargo, si no hay mucha participación por parte de los lectores, se debe ignorar." Sí yo siguiera esta regla al pie de la letra, hace años que no escribiría nada. Pero como ya hay actividad, voy a tener que apegarme a las reglas.**

**Me disculpo con ustedes, si es que me he equivocado en todo lo que he hecho, por quitarles el tiempo y la oportunidad de leer un buen fanfic de Kyman, Cartyle, Cartky, o cómo se le llame a esta pareja de South Park.**

**¿Estoy realmente escribiendo en español?**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Este fanfic va dedicado a **kymanlvr**.

Este capítulo es el piloto, el siguiente es el verdadero primer capítulo. Esto se debe a que el primero ya estaba iniciado pero por falta de inspiración no lo había concluido. Hasta que un día, viendo junto con mi hermana pedazos de la película "Hangover" (Ni siquiera la he visto completa, ¡Dios!), se nos ocurrió en breve la idea para un sólo capítulo que se iba a llamar "Odisea en Atlantic City".

Descartamos Las Vegas por el simple hecho de que es muy usado, así que buscamos otras opciones. Chicago también quedó fuera de consideración. (Siendo recomendado por mi papá por el hecho de que está cerca del mar.)

Creo en algo al que llamo "señales". Cuando veo u oigo algo relacionado o que me haga recordar algo referente a mis fanfics, es esa la señal que me indica que debo de ponerme a trabajar de inmediato. Les explico esto por el hecho de que al terminar de crear mentalmente el capítulo, al instante llegó la primera señal; una transmisión del programa "The Soup" (¡Me encanta!) en el cuál su host Joel McHale al finalizar el mismo mencionó que haría una presentación en Atlantic City. Como a la media hora, cuando cambiaba de canales, me detuve en una película (Ignoro cuál sea) en la cuál vi una parte de la toma desde un autobús donde pasan un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Atlantic City". Y cómo verán, el resto de la semana no faltó día en el que no mencionaran a Atlantic City. Por eso la urgencia de crear este capítulo, el cuál se complementa con el siguiente.

Decidí ponerle en "Con los ojos que me miras" ya que el primer capítulo es muy seco (En palabras de mi hermana, aburridísimo) y se ajustaba perfectamente a la trama, que decidí publicarlos al mismo tiempo.

Estos dos capítulos iban antes de _"Oh, Shit!"_, pero como lo terminé primero, lo publiqué primero. Lo siento.

Si realmente existen las burbujas que compra Wendy, ¡me avisan! Quiero comprarme una.

Radio Shack y "Rock me Tonight" son usados sólo para la trama del fanfic y no para uso lucrativo.

Ed, Mark, "Rompe-Testas" y "Saca-Muelas" son personajes que aparecerán en "_Nerd-Dudes_."

"_Nerd-Dudes_" es una sorpresa que luego nos dará DarkLady_Iria.

¿Alguien podría aclararle a Stan el porqué Kenny sabe que Cartman es gay? Gracias.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten del fanfic y espero que lo haya puesto en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Con los ojos que me miras.

Capítulo piloto: Una odisea en Atlantic City.

- Y por eso partiré mañana, Stan.- Le explicaba Wendy a su novio atolondrado.- Nada más será el fin de semana.-

- Ah, bueno.- Stan le sonreía.- ¿Y ya tienes todo listo, nena?-

- Sólo llevaré un poco de ropa y algunas cosas personales.- Wendy lo besa.- ¿Me vas a extrañar?-

- Sí.- Le contestó embobado el pelinegro.- Mucho.-

- Bueno, tengo que irme ya.- Se levanta del sofá y recoge su bolsa.- Necesito empacar ahorita para tener todo listo y pasear un poco.-

- Claro, Wendy.- Stan la acompañó hasta la puerta.- Me llamas cuando llegues allá.-

- Adiós, Stan.- Se despidió besándolo.

Una vez que ella dejara el departamento, Stan se sentó en el sofá suspirando profundamente, en eso la puerta se abre...

- ¡Cielos, qué día tan pesado!- Kyle recién llegaba del trabajo.- ¡Ah, hola, Stan! ¿No saliste hoy con Wendy? La vi ahorita que subía.-

- No, es que tiene cosas qué hacer.- Le dijo su amigo.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Ah, lo de siempre.- El pelirrojo se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.- Personas que no saben qué comprar, otros que no recuerdan qué carajos llevar y cosas así.-

- Bueno, así es la gente.- Stan se pone a jugar con unas llaves.- ¿Quieres comer aquí o comer fuera?-

- Mmm, ¿a quién le toca comprar la comida?-

- A Cartman, la última vez me tocó a mí y a Kenny le tocaría después.- Le dijo.

- Me siento harto de ver gente, así que será mejor decirle al culón que pida comida china.- Se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto.

- Bien, yo le digo.- Stan saca su celular y le manda un mensaje de texto.- Listo.-

Unas horas después Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny están cenando mientras ven la televisión...

- Oigan, chicos.- Stan dejó su plato en la mesita.- Wendy va a salir a una Conferencia de Odontología y va a durar todo el fin de semana.-

- Vaya, ¿al fin la hippie te va a soltar la rienda, Stan?- Cartman le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.- Esto hay qué celebrarlo.-

- Cartman, eres un hijo de puta.- Le dijo molesto Stan.- Aunque la voy a extrañar.-

- ¡Ay, por favor, Stan!- Kenny le sonrió.- Son estos momentos, los que tienes qué aprovechar al máximo. ¿Quién carajos te asegura que estarás libre del yugo de Wendy en otra ocasión igual?-

- Deberíamos salir el fin de semana.- Sugirió Kyle.- No tendré clases y el Sr. Jaffe tendrá cerrada la tienda el fin de semana.-

- Bueno, no sería mala idea.- Comentó Stan.- ¿Qué opinas Cartman?-

- Mmm, no sé, ¿a donde iríamos para empezar?- Preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal el Monte Rushmore?- Sugirió Kyle.

- Kyle, vamos a divertirnos, no a ver cuatro cabezas llenas de mierda.- Le contestó Cartman.

- ¡Hey! Sólo lo estaba sugiriendo.- Le contestó molesto.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Washington D.C.?- Les preguntó Stan.

- No.- Contestó Cartman.- Ahí no podemos ir.-

- ¿Porqué no?- Preguntaron Stan y Kyle.

- Kenny, respóndeles.- Cartman se dirigió al pobre.

- Ah, sí.- Recordó el rubio.- Es por lo de la jirafa, me pidieron que ya no volviera o sino me encerrarían de por vida en una prisión secreta del gobierno.-

- Ah, ¿entonces a donde vamos?- Preguntó Kyle.

- A mí no me importa, siempre y cuando no sea San Francisco, o que sea cerca del mar.- Comentó Cartman terminando de comer.- Tengo ganas de comer mariscos.-

- ¿Y si vamos a Las Vegas?- Les preguntó Kenny sonriendo.- Tengo ganas de apostar algo de dinero.-

- Por favor, Kenny.- Cartman giró los ojos.- Aún me debes tres meses de tu jodida parte de la renta porque no has dado ni un carajo.-

- Chicos, no peleen.- Stan trató de evitar la discusión.- Igual podríamos ir a otra parte, tal vez a Atlantic City.-

- ¿Atlantic City?- Preguntó Kyle.- ¿Qué no queda muy lejos de aquí?-

- No suena mal, hay que variar de vez en cuando.- Lo interrumpió Kenny.- Y como es temporada baja sólo pagaríamos una mierda por un fin de semana.-

- Cierto.- Comentó contento Stan.- Podríamos incluso ir a la playa y nadar en el mar.-

- Bien, entonces iremos a Atlantic City.- Agregó Kyle poniéndose de acuerdo con los dos.

- No podemos ir.- Los ánimos de todos se apagaron al oír al gordo.

- ¿Y porqué no, culón?- Kenny lo encaró.- ¿Por qué carajos no iríamos a un lugar que tiene de todo: chicas, casinos, chicas, restaurantes, chicas, shows, chicas, playa, chicas, mariscos, chicas y chicas?-

Cartman resopló mientras los demás esperan su respuesta, posiblemente estúpida...

- Porque está en Nueva Jersey.- Les contó con aire serio.

- ¿Y eso qué carajos tiene que ver?- Stan encontraba aún el motivo por el cuál no podían ir.

- Simple, por el judío.- Cartman lo señaló.- Ya que una vez que pise Nueva Jersey se volverá como uno de esos putos de ese pendejo reality show de mierda.-

- ¿Qué?- Kyle se levantó molesto de su asiento para encarar a Cartman.- ¡Claro que no, gordo de mierda!-

- ¿Quieres apostar, Kyle?- Le dijo desafiante Cartman.

- Hey, tranquilos.- Stan se interpuso entre ellos.- Cartman, no creo que Kyle se transforme en uno de ellos.- Dijo recordando lo que pasara muchos años atrás.- Además, Atlantic City es una zona turística y no creo que haya muchos de esos tipos por allá.-

- Cierto.- Kenny se acercó a los demás.- Y si comienza a cambiar, haremos lo mismo que en la película de "El Exorcismo de Kathy Ferry", le damos una golpiza.-

- ¡Oye!- Gritó Kyle no muy contento con la solución.

- Pero yo lo golpeo primero.- Dijo Cartman aceptando.

- ¡Oigan!-

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron los otros dos emocionados.- ¡Atlantic City, allá vamos!-

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó frustrado Kyle de que nadie le hiciera caso.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano para irse en el primer vuelo, llevando sólo un par de mudas de ropa. Cartman llevaba su equipo fotográfico para ir tomando una que otra durante la estadía. Y como era temporada baja, lograron encontrar un lugar para hospedarse a un precio módico...

- ¡Este lugar es genial!- Stan se aventó a la cama.- Este colchón está muy suavecito.-

- Ni que lo digas, Stan.- Kenny se aventó a un lado suyo.- Yo me traje $6,000 dólares que pedí prestados para apostar.-

Stan iba apenas a preguntarle al rubio el porqué traía consigo tal cantidad de dinero, cuando escucharon a los otros dos discutir...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Kyle aventó su maleta al suelo.- ¡No tenías porqué mierda traerme así durante todo el vuelo y el trayecto hasta acá!-

- Ya te lo dije, judío.- Le explicó el otro.- Te cubrí los ojos, los oídos, la nariz y la boca porqué no debías ver, oír, oler y saborear el aire de Nueva Jersey. Además, estoy a cargo de la seguridad de todos.-

- Oigan, vinimos a divertirnos.- El pelinegro llegó a tiempo para detener al pelirrojo.- No a discutir por trivialidades.-

- Está bien.- Kyle se soltó y se cruzó de brazos.- Pero que no me vuelva a tratar así en todo el fin de semana.-

- Muy bien, chicos.- Kenny se les acercó con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué planes tenemos para esta noche?-

Unas horas después, Kenny entraba en el primer casino que se encontró a su paso; Stan, Kyle y Cartman, a su vez entraron en un restaurante-bar, el cuál tenía cena con variedad...

- ¿Creen que el espectáculo sea bueno?- Preguntó el pelirrojo a sus acompañantes después de recibir sus platillos.

Habían pedido medallones de carne de res en vino tinto, ensalada de germen de soya y puré de papa bañada en cuatro quesos con crema de aguacate. Un ligero oporto le hacía compañía a la comida...

- Les tengo noticias, chicos.- Les dijo Cartman tras el primer bocado.- La comida está deliciosa, así que el espectáculo será una mierda.-

Momentos después, regresaron a donde se estaban hospedando, ya que tanto Cartman y Stan se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Le gritó el judío dándole un empujón al castaño.- ¡Ya deja de estarme golpeando la cabeza!-

- Sólo me estoy asegurando, Kyle.- Le contestó con seriedad el no muy gordito.- No podemos correr el riesgo.-

- Hey, chicos.- Ambos voltearon a ver a Stan que estaba parado frente a la puerta.- Está abierta y sin candado.-

De inmediato corrieron hacia el interior, sólo para encontrarse que no había nada de nada, estaba completamente vacío...

- ¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?- Gritó Cartman al ver que se llevaron hasta el bote de la basura.

- ¡Kenny!- Kyle se acercó al rubio que estaba en el suelo, amordazado, con un pañuelo en la boca y amarrado a un tubo de la pared, sólo en bóxers.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡Puaff!- Trató de tomar un poco de aire.- Jugué un poco en el casino, luego vi a un par de chicas con grandes tetas, así que las invité a venir aquí, pero las putas me amarraron y se llevaron todo.-

- ¡Te voy a matar, Kenny!- Cartman se abalanzó sobre el chico pobre más el pelirrojo los separó.- ¡Te voy a arrancar las bolas con mis propias malditas manos!-

- ¡Tranquilo, culón!- Apenas si podía sujetar al gordo.- De nada sirve que le saques la mierda ahora, eso no nos regresará nada de lo que se llevaron.-

- ¡Miren!- Stan se acercó a ellos contento.- Dejaron la playera que Wendy me regaló, la azul con palmeras y cocos.-

- Tienes razón, judío.- Kyle lo suelta.- No voy a matar a Kenny, ¡voy a matar a Stan!- Y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro.

- ¡Hey, tranquilo!- Kyle se abalanzó sobre Cartman para salvar a su amigo.- ¡Basta!-

Momentos después, Cartman, Stan y Kenny, que sigue amarrado, estaban sentados en el piso; alzan la mirada al oír abrirse la puerta y ver a Kyle, que no trae precisamente buenas noticias...

- Hablé con los dueños.- Se sentó enfrente de ellos.- Dicen que no podemos dar parte a la policía porque van a pensar que fuimos cómplices del robo. Y que en vez de demandarnos, les paguemos $20,000 dólares en efectivo para antes de que acabe el fin de semana.-

- ¿Qué?- Stan se asustó.- ¿Cómo conseguiremos esa cantidad en menos de dos días? ¿A quién le vamos a pedir prestados $20,000 dólares si no conocemos a nadie?-

- ¡Todo esto es por culpa de tu estúpida playera de mierda que te regaló la perra de Wendy!- Cartman bufó del coraje.- ¡Siempre nos va como mierda cuando la traes contigo!-

- Bueno, es que quería usarla en la playa.- Confesó apenado Stan.

- Ya dejen eso.- Les dijo el pelirrojo.- Tenemos qué pensar en cómo conseguir los $20,000 para antes del lunes.-

- Ehm, chicos.- Todos voltearon a ver a Kenny.- Creo que no solamente "vamos" a conseguir los $20,000.-

- ¿¡Qué carajos hiciste, Kenny!- Le gritó enojado Cartman.

- Bueno, digamos que traía dinero y me puse a apostar un poquito.-

- ¿Cuánto, Kenny?- Kyle fue directo al grano.

- Pues, pedí prestados a unos conocidos unos $6,000 y usando las identificaciones de todos, pues quedé a deber unos $9,000. ¡Ah! Pero yo les dije que para antes del lunes les "íbamos" a regresar el dinero para que no nos rompieran las piernas.-

- ¡Kenny, eres un hijo de puta!- El gordo comenzó a ahorcar al rubio.- ¡Estúpido, pendejo, idiota!-

- ¡Ugh! ¡No pensé que iba a perder tanto!- Dijo Kenny entre sacudidas.

- Eso nos da un total de $35,000 con la deuda de Kenny.- Comenzó también a ahorcar al rubio.- ¡Kenny, eres un idiota!-

Momentos después de que lograran desahogar un poco de la rabia que los embargaba, todos, a excepción de Kenny que sigue amarrado, están recostados en el suelo tratando de conciliar el sueño...

- ¿Y si les pedimos dinero a nuestros padres?- Sugirió Stan.

- Mis papás no me soltarán ni un centavo y menos si se enteran que estoy en Atlantic City, y tus papás no te darían ni un carajo.- Kyle miraba fijamente el techo.

- Y mi mamá no tiene el dinero suficiente como para pagar las deudas que gracias a Kenny tenemos ahora.- Cartman estaba incómodo por dormir en el suelo sin almohada ni cobija.

- Algo se nos tiene qué ocurrir.- Dijo Stan.- Siempre hemos estado en problemas como este y siempre salimos adelante.-

- ¡Ya sé!- Gritó Kenny y los demás lo voltean a ver.- Podríamos trabajar como strippers.- Los tres se le quedan viendo sorprendidos.- Hacemos que el culón use un pañuelo como taparrabos en un bar gay, al cabo que cuestan un dólar y Cartman es gay. Y así conseguimos el dinero.-

- Kenny, te voy a meter el taparrabos por el culo.- Lo amenazó Cartman.

- Momento.- Stan se sentó.- Kenny, ¿cómo sabes qué Cartman es gay?-

- Eso no va a funcionar, Kenny.- El judío se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo.- Mejor nos dormimos ya para levantarnos mañana temprano y encontrar una solución.-

- Sí, buenas noches.- Les deseó Stan.

- Oigan, al menos desátenme.- Les suplicó Kenny.- Necesito ir al baño.-

- Ah, está bien.- El pelirrojo soltó al rubio que de inmediato salió disparado.- Pues sí tenía mucha prisa.-

Más de pronto oyeron un gran golpe de algo chocando contra una ventana, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo al caer...

- Se lo merece por estúpido.- Fue lo que mencionó Cartman al ver el intento fallido de Kenny al tratar de escaparse.- Pendejo.-

- A ver Kyle, no entiendo.- Kyle voltea a ver a su súper mejor amigo.- ¿Cómo sabe Kenny que Cartman es gay?-

El pelirrojo no le contestó, se puso de pie, sujetó a Stan de los tobillos y lo empezó a arrastrar por el suelo...

- ¿Kyle? ¡Kyle!- Gritó el pelinegro al ver que su mejor amigo lo dejaba afuera del departamento.- ¡Kyle, déjame entrar!-

- Listo.- Se volvió a acostar en el suelo.- Ahora podremos dormir más tranquilos.-

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro están sentados en una banca tomando café con donas...

- No pude dormir bien en toda la noche.- Comentó Cartman.

- Ni que lo digas, yo me quedé afuera.- Le dijo Stan poniendo cara de lástima.

- Yo ni siquiera recuerdo a qué horas me dormí.- Kenny le dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Y se quejan? Yo tuve que oír los ronquidos del culón toda la maldita noche.- El judío lucía muy cansado.

- Pero bien que usaste mi estómago de almohada.- Le reclamó Cartman.

- Bien, es sábado.- Comentó Stan.- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-

Y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, un celular comenzó a sonar. Cada uno revisó el suyo...

- ¡Carajos, es Wendy!- Stan se asustó.

- ¡No le contestes!- Le advirtió Cartman.- Si se entera que estás aquí y que debemos mucho dinero, nos va a estar jodiendo.-

- Pero...- El celular dejó de sonar.- ¡Oh! Ya se detuvo.-

El celular de Kyle empezó a sonar y éste lo contestó...

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¿Kyle? Soy yo, Wendy. Oye, ¿no...?-

- Lo sentimos.- El pelirrojo imitó lo mejor que pudo a una mujer.- El número al que usted está llamando no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Gracias.- Y colgó.-

- Era Wendy, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Stan panicado.

- ¡No! Era el Hada de los Dientes.- Contestó con sarcasmo Cartman.- ¡Claro que era ella, pendejo!-

El celular de Cartman sonó en el acto, y lo contestó molesto, gruñendo y maldiciendo a Wendy por lo bajo...

- ¿Qué carajos quieres?-

- ¡Déjame hablar con Stan, gordo de mierda!- Le gritó.- ¡Sé que está ahí con ustedes, bola de idiotas!-

- No sé en donde carajos esté, así que deja de joder, perra.- Y le colgó.- Está muy enojada.-

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- El pelinegro recordó algo en ese momento.- Se me olvidó llamarle ayer.-

- Idiota.- Le dijo Cartman y se voltea al oír sonar otro celular.- ¿Qué no se cansa esa perra?-

- ¿Bueno? Sí, aquí está.- Kenny le extendió sonriente el celular a Stan.- Te llama tu domadora.-

- ¿Bueno? Sí, estoy bien, ¿cómo estás, nena?- Tras un momento de estar en silencio oyéndola, su rostro se pone azul y puso una cara de terror.- S-Sí, nos vemos.- Colgó y le regresó el celular a Kenny.- Chicos, Wendy regresa mañana, la conferencia duró menos de lo esperado.-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Kyle.- ¿Qué no era el fin de semana completo?-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Stan comenzó a saltar abanicándose aire con las manos.- Me va a matar.-

- Tranquilo.- Kenny estaba extremadamente tranquilo.- Algo se nos ocurrirá. Además, las cosas no se pueden poner peor.-

El celular del judío comenzó a sonar, el pelirrojo lo revisó y se puso pálido del susto...

- ¿Kyle?-

- Son... mis padres...- No podía ni respirar.- A mí también se me olvidó llamarlos ayer.-

- ¡Genial!- Cartman tomó el celular, canceló la llamada y aventó el aparato.- ¡Listo! Problema resuelto.-

- ¡Cartman! ¡Ese era mi celular!-

- Y tu pase a la tumba.- Le contestó.- Más nos vale pensar en algo rápido y ya.-

- Bueno.- Stan se puso una mano en el mentón.- Necesitamos conseguir los $35,000 dólares para esta misma noche e irnos de inmediato para llegar mañana temprano. ¿Qué hacemos?-

- Pues, podríamos conseguir una cantidad pequeña de dinero e ir probando suerte de tanto en tanto para no llamar la atención.- Les sugirió Kyle.- Así lograríamos pagar todo en una sola noche.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Yo me apunto, yo me apunto!- Kenny levantó su mano emocionado.

- No, Kenny, no.- Cartman le dio un coscorrón.- Se trata de pagar las deudas, no que nos rompan las piernas, nos puteen y nos avienten al río.-

- Bueno, podríamos hacer lo de los strippers.- Les recordó Kenny.

- Cállate, Kenny.-

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- Dijo Cartman tras un momento de silencio.- Conseguimos una videocámara en Radio Shack, hacemos una nueva versión de la crucifixión y sacrificamos a Kyle.-

- ¿¡Qué!- Gritó Kyle molesto.- ¡No haremos eso, gordo estúpido!-

- Cierto.- El pelinegro se puso de pie.- Además, no tenemos tiempo.-

- ¡Ah! Yo sólo decía, maricas.-

- Oigan, tenemos lo de los strippers en el bar gay.-

- ¿Y si pintamos a Kenny de negro y lo vendemos como esclavo?- Sugirió Cartman molesto de qué Kenny estuviera fregando con lo mismo.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta un esclavo hoy en día?- Stan se puso la mano en la barbilla para pensar.

- ¡No haremos eso, es otra idea estúpida!- El pelirrojo no podía creer que Stan estaba de acuerdo con la misma.- Además, no tenemos tanto tiempo.-

- ¿Entonces qué se te ocurre, judío?-

Kyle no contestó y todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. De pronto, Kenny sonríe de oreja a oreja...

- Hey, chicos...- Es interrumpido por Kyle.

- ¡No, Kenny! ¡No vamos a hacer lo de los estúpidos strippers!-

- Bueno, en realidad.- Les muestra un cartel que está pegado a un poste.- Esto me parece una mejor idea.-

Los otros tres ven el anuncio y se miran entre sí...

- ¡Y ahora con ustedes...! ¡Los Nerd-Dudes!- Anunció el presentador del concurso de aficionados de un bar gay, el mismo al que se refería Kenny.

- Última vez que dejamos que Stan elija el nombre.- Comentó entre dientes Kyle.

- Es que "Super-Dudes" ya no estaba disponible.- Les contestó Stan.

Esto fue lo que ocurrió: Esa noche, a las ocho iba a haber un concurso de aficionados y el primer lugar era de $500 dólares en efectivo. Por lo que decidieron participar cantando "Rock me Tonight", ya que ahí mismo les prestaron los instrumentos, pagando $25 dólares para inscribirse. Por lo que estaban en el escenario sin camisas puestas...

- "Take me in your arms. Roll me through the night. Take me to your heart. Rock me tonight."-

Una vez que finalizaron, la gente les aplaudió y les chifló; Stan, Kyle y Cartman sólo saludaron un poco alzando la mano, cuando de pronto vieron que el público abrió lo ojos y gritaron con más fuerza. Entonces voltearon a ver a Kenny...

- ¡Sí!- El rubio se había quitado el pantalón con velcro, dejándose ver como Dios lo trajo al mundo.- ¡Yeah!-

- ¡Kenny!- Le gritaron entre molestos, asustados y asqueados los otros, mientras el público aplaudía eufórico.

Un par de horas después, con $1,000 dólares en mano que se reunieron en el bar gay, los cuatro entraron al casino donde Kenny perdiera todo el dinero jugando...

- Stan, asegúrate de vigilar bien a Kenny.- Kyle comenzó a dirigirse a una mesa de Black Jack.- Y que no apueste más.-

- Está bien.- Les aseguró Stan.- Buena suerte.-

Tanto Kyle como Cartman se alejaron, cuando de pronto el pelinegro vio una moneda relucir en el suelo. Al ver que nadie se acercaba, la recogió...

- ¡Ah, sólo es una ficha para el tragamonedas!- Se dijo dejando de vigilar a Kenny.

La estrategia de Kyle funcionó muy bien, ya que logró juntar con Cartman la suma de $30,000 dólares sin llamar tanto la atención...

- Sólo nos falta un poco más.- Comentó en voz baja Cartman que iba detrás de Kyle a una considerable distancia por un pasillo para que creyeran que iban cada uno solo.

- Oye, ¿porqué Stan está sentado en esa máquina tragamonedas?- Dijo Kyle al detenerse en seco al ver a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó Cartman y corrió a donde Stan.- ¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?-

- ¡Miren, gané $10,000 dólares y con una sola moneda!- Stan sonreía mientras juntaba las monedas.- ¡Qué suerte!-

- Pues entonces recoge eso y ya no apuestes.- Le dijo Cartman.

- Stan, ¿y Kenny?-

- Pues Kenny... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me olvidé de él!- Se pone de pie y termina de recoger las monedas.- ¡Kenny!-

Mientras, el en bar del casino, el rubio platicaba con dos chicas...

- ¡Uy! ¿Y ustedes creen que eso es mala suerte?- Se ríe junto con ellas.- Imagínense vivir con dos maricas y un virgen idiota.- De pronto suelta un leve grito.- ¡Aaay!-

- Hasta que te encontré, pastelito.- Cartman le llegó por detrás y le sujetó fuertemente con una mano sus genitales.- ¿Donde estabas?-

- Aquí, dando la vuelta.- Le contestó en shock y casi sin aliento.

- ¡Ah, ok!- Acercó su boca al oído del rubio y le dijo.- Dame un motivo más y no me importa que esté lleno de gente, te reviento los huevos en este mismo instante.- Frota su mejilla con la de Kenny y se dirige a las chicas.- Lo siento, chicas, pero este bomboncito se va conmigo.- Lo soltó para llevárselo de un brazo, mientras las mujeres se ríen.- Vámonos.-

Fueron y pagaron los $9,000 dólares para que les devolvieran las identificaciones. Una vez que salieron del casino, se dirigieron al departamento y pagaron el resto de las deudas para irse al aeropuerto. Pero al pasar frente a una casa de empeño, Cartman se detuvo, frunció el ceño enojado y entró al lugar...

-¿Cartman? -Los otros tres lo siguieron.- ¿Qué carajos haces?- Le preguntaron al ver que tenía al encargado de la tienda sujeto de la ropa.

-¿Qué acaso están ciegos o son estúpidos? -Les gritó.- ¡Este tipo tiene todas las cosas que nos robaron!

Y efectivamente, varias de sus pertenencias robadas estaban en los estantes de la tienda...

-Déjalo ya, Cartman. - Le dijo el pelinegro.- Ya no tiene importancia, además, tenemos que irnos en el siguiente vuelo para regresar de inmediato.

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien! -Cartman soltó molesto al tipo.- Pero solo si me regresa mi equipo fotográfico.

Tras hacer el arreglo con el dueño de la casa de empeño, que terminó con el regreso de las cosas de Cartman y la promesa de no llamar a la policía, llegaron al aeropuerto...

-Lo bueno es que no le pasó nada a la playera que me regaló Wendy. -Comentó contento Stan tras oír quejarse al pelirrojo sobre una chaqueta nueva que se había comprado a 50 dólares y que no estrenó.

-Dame eso. -El gordo le arrebató la playera, sacó un encendedor y la quemó, oyéndose un grito de terror proveniente de ningún lado.- ¡Listo!

-Mi playera. -Y fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro durante todo el trayecto de regreso.

- Bien, chicos.- Se dirigió Cartman a Stan y Kyle.- Ustedes regresen a casa para que descansen un poco.- Tomó del pescuezo a Kenny.- En lo que yo le voy a dar una lección a este hijo de puta, y que pague.-

- Sí, nos vemos luego.- Y los dos grupos se separaron.

Stan y Kyle subieron a un taxi, que de inmediato los llevó hasta los departamentos. Como el ascensor no estaba funcionando, tuvieron que subir los 5 pisos a pie...

- Al fin llegamos.- El pelirrojo estaba exhausto por tanto ajetreo.- Estoy muerto.-

- Ni que lo digas.- Stan abrió la puerta y entró.- Pero, ¿cómo le...?-

Kyle entró de inmediato al ver a su súper mejor amigo caer al suelo más un repentino golpe lo dejó inconsciente...

- Hey, despierten.- Entreabrieron los ojos al sentir que alguien les daba palmaditas en la cara.- Despierten, par de maricas.-

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban atados de pies y manos, que sólo tenían los bóxers puestos y que los dos tipos misteriosos los veían con malas intenciones...

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les preguntó Kyle recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara.

- No, no, nosotros hacemos las preguntas.- Le respondió.- Así que, ¿donde está el paquete?-

- ¿Qué paquete?- Preguntó asustado Stan y recibió él también un buen puñetazo pero en el ojo, dejándoselo morado.

- ¡Stan! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- El judío se retorcía como un gusano.- ¡Nomás que me suelte y te pateo el culo!-

- ¿Stan?- Preguntó el otro tipo.- ¿No son ustedes Mark y Edward?-

- No, yo soy Stan y él es Kyle, mucho gusto.- El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo desconcertado.- No conocemos a nadie con esos nombres.-

- ¡Te dije, Saca-Muelas! ¡Te dije que aquí no era!- Le comenzó a decir uno al otro.- Era en el edificio de a lado, por eso no encontrábamos sus nombres al revisar los buzones.-

- Bueno, en ese caso.- Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.- Fue un error de nuestra parte, ustedes dispensen. Vámonos, Rompe-Testas.-Y se fue, seguido por su compañero, dejándolos solos y amarrados.

- ¡Hey! ¡Desátennos!-

A la mañana siguiente, Wendy se dirigía a ver a su novio atolondrado y se encontró de paso con los Srs. Broflovsky's...

- ¡Hola! ¿Vinieron a ver a Kyle?- Los saludó.- Yo vine a ver a Stan.-

- Buenos días, Wendy.- Le respondieron el saludo.- Lo que sucede es que desde ayer le estamos llamando y no nos ha contestado. Así que vinimos porque a lo mejor le pasó algo malo.-

- ¡Oh! Pues, no creo que le haya pasado algo malo, Stan me avisaría de inmediato si... ¡Stan!- Gritó al verlo, desde la puerta, amarrado y en bóxers, al igual que Kyle.

- ¡Kyle!- Los tres corrieron al interior del departamento.- ¿Pero qué les pasó?-

- ¡Wendy!- Ella se acercó a él.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Comienzan a desatarlos.- Nos atacaron unos tipos, creyéndonos otros. Pero fuera de eso, no nos hicieron nada.-

- Wendy, se robaron la playera que me regalaste.- Le dijo para que no se enterara de que Cartman la quemó.

Momentos después, Stan, ya vestido, estaba sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo. Wendy se sentó a un lado de él con una gran bolsa de regalo...

- Fue increíble.- Le contó.- Creo que volveré a ir el año que viene.-

- Ah, qué bueno.- Y le dio un beso de picorete.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

- ¡Ah! Es que pasé por Atlantic City y compré algunos recuerditos.- Sacó una burbuja de agua que tiene la figura de un casino, el letrero de "Atlantic City", y que al agitarse varias cartitas en miniatura giraban por toda la burbuja.- ¿No es lindo? Sólo traje para ti y para Kyle.- Se acerca más a él, que está en shock.- Deberíamos ir un día de estos. ¿Qué dices?-

- Sería divertido.- Y le sonrió ocultando el miedo.

Aparte del sermón de cada día, y de los miles de consejos que le dio su mamá, Kyle salió bien librado y con celular nuevo, ya que sus padres pensaron que posiblemente los tipos que los atacaron se llevaron el suyo, al igual que la playera de Stan...

- ¡Hey, culón, Kenny!- Kyle entró al departamento de enfrente.- Mis padres me compraron un celular nuevo y les traje el número para que lo guarden.-

Como nadie le contestó se acercó con cautela, sólo para encontrar a Cartman recostado en el sillón. Dormido, abrazaba un cojín y se veía como una "bolita." El judío, aguantándose la risa, le tomó una fotografía con su nuevo celular, la mandó a sus contactos y se fue riendo a su departamento. Esa noche, los cuatro estaban cenando comida china en el departamento de Kyle y Stan, mientras veían la televisión...

- Por fortuna pagamos todo.- Suspiró de alivio Kyle.- Mis padres no se enteraron de nada. Así que nos fue bien.-

- Así es, judío.- Cartman le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.- Y gracias a que Stan ganó esos $10,000 dólares, nos quedó algo para nosotros.-

- ¡Pero a mí no me diste mi parte!- Se quejó Kenny.- ¿Porqué?-

- Kenny, no estás en posición de quejarte.- El gordo le lanzó una negra mirada.- Todo fue por tu jodida culpa, no probé nada de mariscos y me debías lo de la renta. Así que calla tu estúpida y pobre boca.-

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Stan los interrumpió feliz.- Adivinen qué me compró Wendy.-

- ¿Un collar?-

- ¿Una cadena con bola para amarrarte y que no escapes?-

- ¿Un contrato donde dice que serás su esclavo hasta que mueras?-

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- Tomó una pequeña bolsita, sacó su contenido y lo extendió.- Wendy me compró otra playera, pero ésta es amarilla.-

- ¡Te voy a matar, Stan!- Cartman se le abalanzó.- ¡Quema esa mierda de inmediato antes de que pase algo!-

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Comentó Kyle.- ¿Qué podría pasar?-

- "Y anoche en un bar gay, un grupo de aficionados encendió el ambiente como nadie más lo había hecho."-

En la televisión pasan una grabación de un aficionado mostrándolos a ellos, justamente en la parte donde Kenny se quitó la ropa...

- ¡Hey! No salí tan mal.- Dijo Kenny sonriente.- ¿Y si les pedimos una copia?-

- ¡Aaah!- Kyle lanzó su grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

- ¡Hey, ya basta! ¡No sigan!-

Y fue así como terminó la Odisea en Atlantic City...

- Pero en serio. ¿Cómo es que Kenny sabe que Cartman es gay?- Stan se preguntaba al ir al desayunador.

- Y recuerden.- Sonríe el rubio de oreja a oreja.- Lo que pasa en Atlantic City, se transmite por la televisión en la noche.-

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!-


	2. Un día cualquiera

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este es el PRIMER capítulo.

Para este fanfic me basé en los departamentos de "Big Bang Theory."

El nombre de la ferretería lo saqué de una novela donde una chica judía da en adopción a su bebé.

El nombre de la pizzería es un chiste. Lo saqué de una canción que no recuerdo cómo se llama pero va así: "Y cuando por las noches yo te veo salir, mi corazón hace triki-traka-tu-tui-tui." De hecho, lo puse en el comentario y como título de un capítulo de un fanfic de Inu Yasha llamado _"Intento de Fic de Inu Yasha (Sin morir en el intento)"_ ¡Fue de los primeros fanfics que hice, allá por el 2003!

¿Alguna vez han pensado en que Stan tal vez ya no pueda volver a jugar fútbol americano? Pues yo sí, para que no piensen en qué él es o será jugador profesional.

La frase "Pornografía lasciva, pervertida y vulgar" proviene de la película _"Isn't she great?"_, la cuál me da risa cada vez que la veo, la película claro.

Este capítulo complementa el capítulo piloto "Una Odisea en Atlantic City"

Este es el origen de este fanfic. Una mañana desperté con lo siguiente en la cabeza: Wendy vestida de novia diciéndole a Kyle (Padrino de la boda) lo siguiente: - "Ayer me acosté con Cartman. Listo, ya lo dije. Ahora a casarme."- y se va muy contenta a casarse libre de cargos de conciencia, dejando al pobre judío en shock. (¿Cuándo no si ella le dijo que se acostó con su novio?) Sólo esperen a oír el discurso del padrino.

Lo del foco aterrizando SÍ ocurrió, ya que me pasó a mí. Estaba acostada en el suelo, justamente encima en el techo estaba el abanico con cuatro focos, mi mamá encendió la luz del cuarto y el foco se soltó, cayendo en mi cara. Lo increíble fue que el foco no se rompió. Y sobre la televisión, ocurrió algo similar, sin estallar claro. El 12 de abril del 2008, estábamos mi hermana y yo en un auto esperando dar vuelta a la izquierda en una calle de Brownsville, mi papá iba en otro carro enfrente de nosotras, cuando de pronto nos chocaron, precisamente de mi lado. Como mi hermana pisó con fuerza el freno, evitamos impactarnos con el auto de mi papá, más ella quedó lastimada, a mí no me pasó nada, ni siquiera me asusté. Ese día llegamos a casa como entre las 12 y 1 de la madrugada, y nos dijeron que la televisión de mi papá se fundió unas cuántas horas antes, yo le calculo que en el mismo instante del choque. Esta es una de las cosas raras que me han ocurrido.

Sólo faltan 5 capítulos para terminar la 1° Ronda, dos de ellos son bodas. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Con los ojos que me miras.

Capítulo 1: Un día cualquiera.

- BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.-

- Mmm, mmm.- Dio varios manotazos antes de poder apagar el despertador y lo tomó para poder ver la hora, 6:00 am., así que se levantó de la cama.

Se sacudió un poco la cabeza, odiaba levantarse temprano pero no tenía opción si quería llegar temprano al trabajo. Se puso las pantunflas y salió de la habitación. Prendió la luz de la sala, que a su vez también era cocina y desayunador, y vio el bulto que estaba recostado en el sofá...

- Mmm. Ah, Stan otra vez llegó muy tarde.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tras golpearse con la pared que lo hizo abrir los ojos, entró al baño. Tomó su cepillo dental, la pasta y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Terminando, entró a la regadera y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Momentos después, se secó con una toalla limpia y buscó su bata...

- ¡Qué raro!- Se dijo al no encontrarla.- Se supone que estaba aquí.- Tomó una de color café.- Bueno, tomaré prestada la de Stan.-

Sale del baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla, cuando un olor peculiar proveniente de la pequeña cocina lo hace acercarse intrigado...

- ¿Stan? ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno?- Se detiene en seco al distinguir el aroma del café, pan tostado, huevo y...- ¿Tocino? ¿Estás haciendo tocino?-

- Hey, Kyle.- Stan salió medio adormilado y con el cabello alborotado de la otra habitación- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Stan? Un momento, si tú estás aquí, ¿quién carajos está guisando?-

Ambos se acercan a la cocina para encontrar a un rubio en bata verde, de espaldas con una sartén y una pala en manos...

- ¡Stan, Kyle!- Los saludó amablemente.- ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! Pasen a servirse.- Saca la sartén del fuego, apaga la estufa y comienza a servir la comida.

- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Simple. Estoy haciendo el desayuno.- Le sonríe.- Ya que me quedé a dormir aquí.-

Kenny sirve un huevo suave con dos tiritas pequeñas de tocino frito para Stan, dos huevos suaves con dos tiras de tocino frito para Kyle, y él se sirve seis huevos suaves, ocho tiras de tocino frito, pan tostado y una taza de café con leche...

- ¿Y cómo entraste si dejamos la puerta con candado?- Preguntó Stan viendo la mísera porción de comida que le tocó.

- Pues como siempre, abriendo el candado.- Empezó a devorar la comida.- Lo que pasa es que anoche llegué como a eso de las dos de la madrugada y se me olvidaron mis llaves. Y el gordo de mierda no me abre nunca a esas horas.- Le pregunta a Kyle señalando el tocino del plato.- ¿Te vas a comer eso?-

- ¡Oh, por Dios, no!- Alejó su plato y Kenny toma las tiras de tocino degustándolas al instante.

- Bueno, y si pudiste forzar nuestro candado, ¿porqué mierda no entraste a tu departamento, Kenny?- Stan se sirvió un poco de café.

- ¿Y qué Cartman me reviente las bolas? No loco. Aún necesito a mis amiguitos.- Terminó de comer.- ¡Ah, qué rico! Bueno chicos, gracias por el desayuno.- Sale del departamento y entra al de enfrente.

Kenny McCormick, rubio de ojos azules, empezó a cazar trabajos de medio tiempo al terminar la preparatoria. Actualmente trabaja en la pizzería "Triki-Traka", en donde ha durado más que en otros lugares, dos meses. Entra a las 10 de la mañana y sale a las 6 de la tarde, ya que su pasatiempo favorito es salir todas las noches a los clubes nocturnos y discotecas para conocer chicas...

_- "Hey, Kenny. ¿Ahora porqué tenemos el honor de tu visita?-"_

No hay lugar donde no lo conozcan, especialmente en la jefatura de policía...

Ya que siempre que toma le ocurren de cosas, como la vez que estacionó un coche en una piscina...

_- "¡Mierda! ¿Porqué hay tanta agua en el estacionamiento?- Se preguntó confundido al ver que no estaba lloviendo.- Debe ser una fuga de agua.-"_

... O la vez que estacionó otro auto en una azotea de quince pisos...

_- "A ver, explíqueme. ¿Cómo carajos llegó hasta allá arriba?- Le preguntó el oficial."_

_- "No me acuerdo.- Contestó el rubio tratando de acordarse."_

... O la vez que "estacionó" otro carro en medio de un puente elevadizo...

_- "¿¡Cómo carajos hiciste eso!- Le preguntó el oficial a cargo."_

_- "Ja, ja. Muy simple, busqué el momento adecuado para que el auto ni se cayera al agua ni que fuera apachurrado por el puente.- Se rió ante la travesura, estaba obviamente ahogado en alcohol."_

... Pero sin duda, la más memorable fue la del Monumento a Washington. Tomando con unos "amigos" apostaron que una jirafa podría mantenerse en equilibrio en la punta de dicho monumento...

_- "¿¡PERO ACASO ESTÁS ESTÚPIDO O ERES UN IDIOTA!- Le gritó el oficial a cargo.- ¿¡CÓMO CARAJOS LA SUBISTE AHÍ!-"_

_- "Ninguno de los dos, mi poli.- Kenny se ríe a carcajadas al recordar a la jirafa.- Y ese es mi secreto, yo no tengo la culpa de que no se quisiera bajar.-"_

... Provocando un conflicto internacional acerca del maltrato de las jirafas, así como el deplorable hábitat para dicho animal. Algunos amantes de la naturaleza exigieron que se les diera la libertad de vivir en las montañas, hasta que las jirafas empezaron a cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios al incluir carne en su menú. El punto era que Kenny McCormick siempre se metía en problemas, como la vez que levantó a un par de travestis...

_- "Es que se sentían solos.- Se excusó ante el juez."_

_- "¿Quiénes, los travestis, o los policías?- Preguntó alguien que estaba en barandilla."_

Y por el momento, vive en el departamento 5B con Cartman, llevan apenas un mes viviendo ahí como compañeros de cuarto...

- No tiene remedio.- Suspiró Kyle al verlo irse con su bata de baño.

- Oye, Kyle.- El pelirrojo voltea a verlo.- ¿Te vas a comer eso?- Señaló el plato.

- No, de seguro Kenny los guisó junto con el tocino.- Stan tomó los huevos suaves y los vacía en su plato.- ¡Mierda! Tengo que arreglarme rápido para irme.- Se dirige a su cuarto.

- ¿No vas a comer nada?- Le preguntó el ojiazul.

- No.- Le contestó desde el cuarto.- Compraré algo en el camino.-

Unos 15 minutos después Kyle salía del cuarto. Vestía camiseta verde de manga corta, pantalón de salir color negro, zapatos negros y calcetines negros, llevaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico un chaleco color café que dice "Ferretería Jaffe's"...

- Nos vemos, Stan.- Se despidió saliendo del departamento.

- Adiós, Kyle. Qué te vaya bien.- Le deseó su amigo.

Kyle Broflovsky, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, no llevaba mucho tiempo de trabajar en la ferretería "Jaffe's", cuyo dueño, Isaac Jaffe, era amigo de sus padres y le permitió trabajar ahí. Kyle había terminado la carrera de contabilidad y en la universidad le dieron la oportunidad de cursar la carrera de administración de empresas en año y medio, sin tener que presentar las materias del tronco común, además de la flexibilidad de horario eligiendo asistir los fines de semana, trabajando los demás días. No fue fácil convencer a su mamá, pero su papá le ayudó...

_- "Creo que Kyle ya debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo. Además, el trabajo le ayudará para forjarse y desarrollar carácter.-"_

Ella aceptó con una condición...

_- "Yo misma hablaré con mis conocidos para ver quién le puede ofrecer un trabajo.-"_

Bueno, al menos el Sr. Jaffe le permitía llegar a eso de las 8 am., y lo dejaba salir a las 3 pm. Decidió mudarse con Stan hace más de un año, más que nada porqué el ojiazul necesitaba que alguien le ayudara con la renta, además de que cada departamento contaba con dos cuartos con clóset...

_- " Vamos, será divertido.- Le comentó Stan.- Además, necesitas tu propio espacio.-"_

Bueno, al menos podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo estuviera cuestionando y a su vez, se dedicaba todas las tardes a practicar el cello, hasta que llegaba Cartman a interrumpirlo...

_- "¡Cielos, judío! ¿A cuántos gatos has estado torturando toda la tarde?-"_

_- "¡Cállate, culón! ¡Sólo estoy practicando el cello, imbécil!-"_

Así que por el momento vive en el departamento 5A con Stan, teniendo por vecinos a Kenny y a Cartman...

- Por desgracia.- Musitó tras cerrar la puerta y darle un vistazo a la puerta del 5B.

Se dirigió al ascensor cuando vio que la puerta del 5B se abrió. Cartman salió de ahí cargando un maletín negro al hombro. Vestía una playera roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul, calcetines y tennis blancos. Se veía claramente irritado maldiciendo en voz baja cerrando con llave el departamento. Se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con Kyle...

- Hey, judío.- Lo saludó con desgano.

- Hey, culón.- Le devolvió el saludo Kyle.

Kyle presionó el botón del ascensor para hacerlo trabajar, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no está funcionando...

- ¡Oh, no! Otra vez no está funcionando el elevador.- Se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué? -Gritó Cartman.- ¡Mierda! Ahora tendré que lidiar con la puta del 4.- Sigue a Kyle.- Alguien debería decirle al estúpido del dueño acerca del elevador de mierda.-

- Claro que sí le dicen, Cartman, pero no sé por qué tarda tanto en repararlo.- Cambia de tema.- Por cierto, ¿que no entras más tarde?-

- Si, pero la muy puta de mi jefa me llamó diciendo que fuera a recoger un paquete que encargó la semana pasada. Además de que tengo que ir a comprar algunas pinturas de aceite y brochas para pintar unos cuadros de mierda.- Ya están bajando del tercer piso.

- Oh.- Contestó y después preguntó.- ¿Vas a la ferretería? Ahí podrías conseguir lo que necesitas.-

- Kyle.- Lo interrumpió.- Si lo que quieres es un aventón, sólo dilo.-

- Ehm, ¿me podrías llevar, por favor?- Estaba nervioso, ya que cada favor que le pedía a Cartman era bajo condiciones especiales.

-Está bien.- Le contestó.- Pero.- Ahí estaba el famoso "pero".- Con una condición.-

Muy bien, ésta era la situación: si aceptaba, tendría que pasar por algo vergonzoso pero llegaría a tiempo al trabajo y tal vez podría comer algo. Si no aceptaba, tendría que tomar dos autobuses, llegar con retraso al trabajo y esperar hasta mediodía para poder conseguir algo para su estómago. Siempre odiaba tener qué hacer esto y más sabiendo que forzosamente tenía que depender de Eric Cartman...

- Bien.- Suspiró resignado.- ¿Cuál es la condición?-

- Nada grave. El almuerzo.- Se mete las manos a los bolsillos.- Aún no he desayunado.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo pague el almuerzo?- Se detiene para observarlo enojado.- ¡Pero si tú comes demasiado! ¡De seguro gastaré una fortuna!-

- Mira.- Se regresó hasta donde él y se toca el puente de la nariz.- No tengo ni ganas de discutir contigo. Y no gastarás mucho, sólo quiero un café chico y un paquete pequeño de donas espolvoreadas. ¿Es mucho pedir, acaso?-

- Oh, está bien.- Siguen bajando las escaleras.- ¿Y para qué quieres la pintura?-

- Para pintar marcos de plástico.- Le respondió.- Hay que cambiar las fotografías del mostrador, y los marcos se hacen mierda por la luz. Me pidieron pintura dorada pero aparte compraré plateada y negra.-

- ¿Para qué?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

- Simple, el dorado es un color muy común para los marcos pero le quita vista a la fotografía.- Cartman sonaba emocionado por estar contado de la pintura.- En cambio, la pintura plateada por ser más débil en brillo, sirve perfectamente para los marcos con relieve. Y con la pintura negra logras hacer un buen efecto.-

- ¿Y cuál es ese?-

- Con un pedazo de algodón empapado apenas de pintura negra.- Le explicaba haciendo el ademán de hacerlo.- Se lo pasas por encima a la pintura plateada dándole un aspecto de plata antigua. O sencillamente te hace creer que el marco está hecho de fierro.- Da un breve resoplido.- Pero sólo es de plástico.-

- ¡Vaya! Parece que sabes mucho de pintura.-

- ¡Nah! No es la gran...- Se detiene en seco y la expresión de su rostro, así como su humor cambia.-...cosa.-

Kyle no necesitaba ni preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo, y la razón vestía camiseta rosa de manga larga, pantalón verde menta, delantal azul y pantunflas color café claro...

- Buenos días, Srta. Talbot.- Saludó amablemente.

- Buenos días, Kyle.- Le contestó sonriendo.- ¿Listo para el trabajo?-

- ¡Oh, claro que sí!- Le da una palmada al brazo de Cartman.- Ya tenemos qué irnos.- Avanzó hacia la salida del edificio.

- Que te vaya bien, Kyle.- Le deseó e inmediatamente cambió su mirada al ver a Cartman.

Eve Talbot, alías la "perra, bruja, puta" como le llamaba Cartman, o simplemente "La del Cuatro" como la llamaban los demás; de cabello anaranjado oscuro y ojos grises, como de unos 28 años, trabaja en un salón de eventos así como también como ayudante de una planeadora de bodas. Lleva algunos años viviendo en el cuarto piso, exactamente en el departamento 4B. Le gusta Kyle Broflovsky desde que se mudó con Stan Marsh, a quién ni le va ni le viene. Le cae mal Kenny McCormick, a quién considera un cochino pervertido, mujeriego, flojo, aprovechado, tonto, estúpido, cínico y sinvergüenza. En cambio, con Cartman, lo odia a muerte, siendo mutuo el sentimiento. Su rango de tolerancia eran veinte pasos, en los cuáles no se dirigen la palabra así como tampoco se quitaban la vista de encima, pasados estos veinte pasos, pues...

_- "¡Maldita perra, hija de puta!-"_

_- "¡Estúpido gordo, ojete, cabrón, lame-culos!-"_

... Y todo comenzó por culpa de Kenny. Cartman había dejado un par de frascos con sustancias y pinturas en el balcón, las cuáles Kenny tiró por accidente. Y justo en el balcón de abajo, Eve había salido para tratar de secarse el cabello con el viento ya que se había puesto un fijador...

_- "¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!- Kenny salió huyendo al oír el grito proveniente del balcón inferior."_

Unos instantes después, Cartman abría la puerta para dejar ver a Eve hecha un desastre: el cabello se le tiñó y se le destiñó de colores, el vestido que llevaba puesto quedó prácticamente inservible y le gritó enfurecida cosas que una dama no diría y pondría rojo incluso al más déspota e insensible. Pero al tratarse de Eric Cartman, le contestó con un par de groserías y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Tardó horas para poder arreglarse de nuevo, tenía un evento ese día, y le mandó el recibo del vestido, de la pintura y corte de cabello, de los zapatos más el cobro por el salario de cuatro horas de trabajo que perdió a causa de eso. Hasta la fecha, Eric Cartman no ha pagado...

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Kyle curioso al ver que Cartman está revisando minuciosamente su carro.

- Sólo reviso que Kenny no haya amarrado de nuevo al estúpido perro de La del Cuatro.-

- Ah, sí.- Kyle recordó lo sucedido.- Pobre Lucky.-

Lucky, un bobtail macho, era el nombre de perro de La del Cuatro. Como en los departamentos no se permitían mascotas, Eve habló con el dueño pidiéndole de favor que le permitiera tenerlo en las afueras del edificio, aceptó con la condición de que el exterior estuviera siempre limpio y no hubiera queja con los demás inquilinos...

- Pobre Lucky, sí como no.- Cartman subió al auto, así como Kyle ocupó el asiento del acompañante.- Estúpido Kenny.-

Una noche de tantas, Kenny regresaba de una gran fiesta, vio a Lucky dormido y se le hizo muy gracioso amarrarle la correa a la defensa trasera del auto de Cartman, quién a la mañana siguiente lo hizo correr unas cuántas cuadras hasta que lo vio ladrando al detenerse en un alto por el espejo retrovisor...

- Bien, judío. Ya llegamos.- Le dijo después de que compraron algo de comer en el camino.

- Sí, gracias.- Le dijo el pelirrojo tras salir del auto para desaparecer por la puerta de los trabajadores.

Eric Cartman, de cabello castaño y ojos color café claro, cursó la carrera de fotografía en el Conservatorio de las Bellas Artes, por lo cuál trabajaba en el Estudio Fotográfico "Selene", de 9 am., a 4 pm., tomando fotografías...

_- "Niño.- Le dijo fastidiado al pequeño cliente que no se estaba quieto.- Si te sigues moviendo, te voy a colgar de los calzones hasta que se te caigan las bolas.- Y así consiguió que se estuviera quieto, posiblemente hasta unos días después."_

Había veces en las qué le ayudaba a Stan, cuando requería de sus servicios, y por los cuáles le pagaba bien...

_- "Cartman.- Le llamaba por celular.- Necesito que vayas a tomar unas fotografías al Sunbeam Mall, al parecer hubo un robo a mano armada.-"_

_- "Ok.- Y se dirigía al lugar requerido usando una minúscula cámara digital tomando fotografías sin que la mayoría de la gente se diera cuenta.-"_

Cuando estaba aburrido, más que nada para molestar a Kyle, iba e interrumpía al pelirrojo cuando tocaba el cello, llevando él mismo su violín...

_- "Vamos, judío. Ni siquiera puedes seguirme el paso.- Le decía para mofarse de él."_

_- "¡Cierra la boca, gordo estúpido!- Le gritaba Kyle molesto.- ¡Lo que pasa es que tú siempre tocas canciones que aún no domino!-"_

_- "¿Y esa es tu excusa, Kyle?- Le decía con una gran sonrisa para hacerlo enojar más."_

Cuando terminó la carrera, le propuso a Kenny irse a vivir con él a Denver, más hacía un mes que cambiaron de departamento, debido a que quedaba muy lejos de los trabajos de ambos. Por lo que vive en el 5B...

- Bien, otro día, más mierda.- Comentó el gordo al llegar a su trabajo.

Stan terminaba de darse una ducha y accesaba desde su computadora a varios sitios web en busca de noticias frescas, ya que era parte de su trabajo...

- "Perro se come el pastel más grande del mundo", no.- Veía otra noticia.- "Aumento en los impuestos al cigarro incrementó la cifra de gente infectada con cólera.- Cierra la página.- Mejor veo qué hay de nuevo en la oficina.-

Stan Marsh, de cabello negro y ojos azules, dejó de practicar deportes debido a una lesión en la espalda durante un juego de práctica. Lo que provocó que dejara el equipo de fútbol americano. Más su lesión no fue un mero accidente...

x-x-x-x-x-x-xFLASHBACKx-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la preparatoria de South Park, los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano practicaban para su siguiente juego. Stan era el quarterback, la estrella del equipo, que tuvo qué apagarse momentos después, al ser tacleado por Clyde, que lo hizo elevarse en el aire y un remate con el antebrazo por parte de Craig, que lo hizo rebotar en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas...

- Jovencito.- Le decía el médico unos días después.- Podrás volver a caminar, siempre y cuando lleves una estricta dieta, tomes algunos medicamentos, evitar posiciones incómodas al sentarte o recostarte y dejar los deportes de por vida.-

Así que cuando regresó a la escuela, lo dieron de baja en el equipo y tuvo que apurarse con sus notas, en las cuáles, Kyle le ayudó...

- Deberías de entrar a algún club.- Le aconsejó el pelirrojo.- Eso te ayudaría mucho con tus notas.-

Más la mayoría no era de su interés, por lo que sus opciones se redujeron al club de manualidades y el club de periodismo. Obviamente lo corrieron del club de manualidades al recrear en yeso aquella figura que hiciera años atrás en la clase de arte de la primaria en compañía de sus amigos, más en esta ocasión fue solamente él...

- Hey, Stan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó Cartman al verlo en su primer día en el club de periodismo.

- Ehm, soy un miembro nuevo. Lo que pasa es que necesitaba unirme a un club y no tuve tantas opciones.- Les respondió el pelinegro.- ¿Tú estás también en el club?-

- ¿Yo? Nah, estoy en el club de fotografía, pero aquí me pagan más.- Le respondió.

- Ah, bueno.-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes algo listo para vengarte de Clyde y Craig por haberte jodido de por vida?- Le preguntó el muchacho gordo.

- Oh, vamos Cartman.- Stan no quería hablar del tema.- Sólo fue un accidente.-

- Tal vez sí, pero planeado.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó confundido.

- A que ellos lo planearon todo, idiota.- Le respondió.- Los oí platicar en el baño hace algunos días, cuando estabas internado. Como te dieron de baja, Craig se volvió el quarterback y Clyde tomó la posición de halfback, y para poder hacerlo necesitaban quitarte del medio.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿O a poco crees que la embestida que te dieron los dos fue incidental?-

A lo que Stan tuvo que preparar su venganza, como primera tarea en el club, tenía que hacer una nota para el periódico escolar. Por lo que, con sus propias palabras, narró lo acontecido ese día...

- Esto es una mierda, pendejo.- El gordo leyó la pequeña nota que hizo el pelinegro.- _"En un juego de práctica, tanto Craig como Clyde decidieron sacarme del equipo y me golpearon."_- Hizo bolita la nota.- Necesitas hacer algo mejor que esta mierda.-

- ¡Pero fue lo mejor que hice!-

- No, Stan, no. Eso nadie lo va a leer, y ni siquiera lo van a poner.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Sólo piensa, te jodieron de por vida, ¿cómo le harías tú, de una manera ingeniosa, para joderlos sin tocarles un maldito pelo?-

Unos días después, Craig y Clyde caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Y de pronto comenzaron a notar que al verlos, los demás o se alejaban de ellos, o murmuraban en voz baja o desviaban la mirada tratando de ignorarlos...

- ¿Qué carajos les pasa a todos?- Preguntó Craig.

- Oye, mira eso.- Clyde le dio un codazo y le señaló el pizarrón de los anuncios.

En el cuál venía una fotocopia aumentada sobre una nota publicada en el periódico escolar de esa semana, con una fotografía en la cuál ellos estaban en los vestidores usando sólo una toalla y se dirigían ambos una mirada muy sugestiva. Y la nota decía así...

_- "Lo habían planeado todo un día antes. Cegados por la ambición, una lujuria insaciable de poder y el excitante deseo de infligir dolor. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban mientras se acercaba el momento e imaginaban una y otra vez el modo de quitar a Stan Marsh de enmedio, para obtener todo el poder y la gloria que les brindaría una orgásmica satisfacción._

_Por lo cuál, cuando llegó el día siguiente, apenas si podían contener sus impulsos más salvajes, casi bestiales. Se dirigieron a la cancha, buscaron con sus miradas llenas de repulsiva, retorcida y mal habida envidia, que les hacía hervir la sangre entre una mezcla de odio y placer._

_Sus cuerpos excitados no pudieron esperar un momento más y arremetieron en su contra, dominados por un mar de concupiscencia y sadismo que los hizo llegar al clímax al oír crujir cada uno de sus huesos, impactados por el frío, verde y artificial césped que cubría la cancha, dibujándose en sus rostros una insana y malévola sonrisa, alimentada de sus más bajos instintos. A los cuáles les dieron rienda suelta al encontrarse solos en los vestidores."-_

- ¡Esto es pura mierda!- Le gritó Craig a Stan golpeando la mesa donde estaba trabajando con la nota que arrancó del pizarrón de los anuncios.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Le contestó Stan.

- ¿La verdad? ¡Esto es pornografía lasciva, pervertida y vulgar!- Craig le tomó de la ropa y le acercó la nota a la cara.- ¿De donde carajos tomaste esta fotografía de mierda?-

- Yo la tomé.- Los tres voltean a ver a Cartman que iba entrando con algunos de los miembros del club.- ¿Algún problema, maricas?-

- ¡Nada de esto sucedió así!- Les gritó Clyde y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa.- ¡Debimos haberte roto el cuello cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!-

Craig soltó a Stan al darse cuenta de que todos descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones...

- Ya se jodieron.- Les dijo Cartman sonriendo maliciosamente.- Ni en el parque público van a volver a jugar.-

- ¡No tienes pruebas, gordo de mierda!- Craig se le paró enfrente.- ¿Cómo vas a probarlo?-

- Son unos pendejos.- Les dijo el castaño.- Todos ellos son testigos, además, tenemos esto.- Sacó una grabadora de mano.- Así que más vale que se vayan al carajo antes de que les pateemos el culo.-

x-x-x-x-x-x-xFIN DEL FLASHBACKx-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y fue gracias a esa nota que ocurrieron dos cosas muy importantes: vetaron a Craig y a Clyde de unirse a cualquier club deportivo; en cuánto a Stan, le abrió las puertas al mundo del periodismo, logrando conseguir trabajo antes de terminar la carrera de periodista, y así lograr ser parte de la Revista Policíaca "Al Extremo", siendo reconocido por varias de sus investigaciones y reportajes, incluyendo además dos premios por un libro que escribió. Entra a trabajar a las 12 pm., y saliendo a las 5pm...

- Creo que llamaré a Wendy cuando llegue al trabajo.- Se dijo al bajar las escaleras.

Aún sigue de novio con Wendy Testaburger, que se recibió de la Facultad de Odontología y tiene su propia clínica dental. Le llama de vez en cuando para ver si está bien o para salir juntos...

_- "Stan, ¿vamos a cenar esta noche y vemos una película?"-_

_- "¡Oh, claro! Deja les digo a...- Le responde emocionado."_

_- "Sólo nosotros, Stan.- Dijo demandante."_

_- "Ehm, está bien.- Accedió con tal de no verla enojada."_

Eran pocas las noches en las que no la veía, así que aprovechaba para salir con Cartman y Kenny e ir a Club de Billar "Eight's Balls", para divertirse un rato, o mejor dicho, para divertir a los demás...

_- "Esperen.- Se detuvo al sentir su celular sonar, observa el identificador que es su novia.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Wendy!-_

_- "¡Guarden silencio, guarden silencio!- Los demás dejan de hacer ruido y apagan la música."_

_- "¿Bueno?"-_

_- "Stan, ¿donde estás? Llamé a tu departamento, pero Kyle me dijo que saliste."-_

_- "Es que...- No encontraba qué excusa darle.- Estoy dando una vuelta.- Algunos de los presentes dejan escapar una carcajada."_

_- "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Seguro que estás dando una vuelta?"-_

_- "Ehm, sí. Es que estoy en la calle.- Más gente suelta carcajadas."_

_- "¿Quién se está riendo?- Preguntó enojada."_

_- "No los conozco a todos.- Y oye que le cuelgan.- Ya se enojó conmigo.- Les dijo a los demás."_

_- "Stan, eres un mandilón.- Le dice Cartman partiéndose de la risa, al igual que el resto de la gente."_

_- "Lo sé."-_

Y fue él el que se dio cuenta de que Cartman y Kenny eran sus vecinos. Él bajaba de las escaleras rumbo a su trabajo y Kenny subía con varias botellas de licor dentro de unas bolsas, por lo que se encontraron...

_- "¿Kenny?- Dijo al reconocerlo."_

_- "¡Stan!- Y se abrazan."_

_- "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?"-_

_- "Bien, bien. Llevando esto a mi departamento."-_

_- "¿Vives aquí? ¡Yo también!- Comentó emocionado."_

_- "¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿En qué piso?"-_

_- "En el quinto, vivo con Kyle."-_

_- "Yo también en el quinto piso. Momento, ¿con Kyle? ¿Entonces son novios?"-_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No!- Negó el pelinegro.- Es sólo para pagar menos renta, yo sigo de novio con Wendy."-_

_- "¡Ah! El culón también viene conmigo, es porqué nos queda más cerca de nuestros trabajos."-_

_- "¡Caray! Somos vecinos otra vez, como cuando éramos niños."-_

_- "Sí, genial."-_

_- "¿Y adonde llevas esas botellas?- Le preguntó."_

_- "Ah, es que voy a dar una fiesta.- Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y suben las escaleras.- Una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿no quieres venir?"-_

_- "¡Seguro!- Y se le olvidó ir al trabajo ese día."_

Y desde un mes atrás, los cuatro se siguen viendo y hasta en ocasiones, se turnan para pagar la cena y comer juntos en cualquiera de los departamentos, ya sea para platicar o ver algo en la televisión...

- Oigan, chicos.- Stan lucía emocionado y los otros tres voltean a verlo, dejando sus pizzas, cortesía de Kenny.- Adivinen qué me compró Wendy.-

- ¿Una correa?-

- ¿Un rastreador para localizarte?-

- ¿Un contrato prenupcial donde dice que tú le darás todos tus bienes si se llegan a separar?-

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- Agarró una bolsita de regalo, sacó su contenido y lo extendió.- ¡Una playera azul de palmeras y cocos!-

Cartman, Kyle y Kenny comenzaron a reírse, cuando de pronto estalló la televisión, se rompió una pata del sofá donde estaban sentados el rubio y el judío, y el foco se desprendió del techo aterrizando en la cabeza del castaño...

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Se preguntaron muy seriamente.

Al día siguiente, el electricista que contrataron les dijo que necesitaban cambiar todo el cableado eléctrico y que no sería nada barato. Por lo que tuvieron que vivir con Kenny y Cartman por unos días...

- ¿No habrá sido por reírnos de la playera azul?-

- ¡Por favor!- Bufó Cartman.- Tendría que estar maldita.-

Y no se imaginaron que tenían razón.


End file.
